Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) have been questioned by potential homeowners who have doubts about the integrity and durability of this product. The current Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) building process does not integrate a lot of wood studded materials into the building process. Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) only include wood studs into the deployment and window framing process. Due to the changing building codes, the Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) building process has been mandated to include a metal stirrup to be attached from the base of the Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs), to the foundation slab as a safety tie down against high winds and major storms.
Although the Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) industry has tried to change the image of Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs), future home buyers are considering additional strength and durability in the ever changing weather patterns and ground shifting activity. Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) manufacturers have made their walls thicker so that future homes meet and exceed initial strength and durability for harsh weather conditions.